Crayons
by crescent-moon-demon
Summary: Sometimes the most ridiculous of arguments can get started in the playground. Is this the start of a fateful meeting or just another boo-boo? Drabble, Mech/Mech, fluff


**C.M.D: As is traditional, this is yet another pairing that my friend Randomus-Prime and myself are playing around with after having spent multiple msn conversations discussing these characters. Thus, on this bone-dry update period this month, I present you all with a little drabble inspired by our shenanigans~**

* * *

At Iacon Elementary, crazy things were always happening...

"Y-you... YOU DUMBNODE!"

Confrontations were hard to avoid.

"SHUT UP, CRANKSHAFT! THESE ARE MY CRAYONS!"

Scattershot looked up at the older sparkling that had first stomped over to his private area on the playground, and then proceeded to steal his crayons to draw his picture. With his tiny fists curled at his sides, all the kindergartner wanted to do was punch a series of dents into the other mech's face. "NO THWEY NOT!," the Autobot screamed back. "GIMME 'EM BACK!"

"BRAWL DOESN'T LISTEN TO STUPID BORNLINGS LIKE YOU!," the fourth grader shouted, holding the stolen crayons above his helm.

If the space cruiser had any sense about him, he probably would have waited for a teacher to come over and handle this mess, but as soon as the Decepticon had called him a bornling, he snapped. With a vicious battle cry, Scattershot threw himself at the tank, catching the older sparkling off-guard for an astrosecond. Long enough for the little kindergartner to knock Brawl to the ground where they began to tussle; biting, kicking, punching and screaming like crazy.

They had even started to draw a crowd, but after one of the teachers got punched by a stray fist and was knocked unconscious, their audience was wisely staying back from the two mechs duking it out. It didn't seem likely that Scattershot and Brawl were going to stop their fight anytime soon, not unless one of them was knocked out cold or beat into a bloody pulp.

The subtle crack beneath them was like a gunshot in both of their audio receptors. Brawl shoved Scattershot off of him, rolling in the opposite direction and scrambling to get up onto his pedes. A deep rip followed the action, and both sparklings winced at the horrible sound. Looking to the ground, Scattershot was shocked to see that during the scuffle, his crayons had rolled under him and had been broken. Coolant gathered in the kindergartner's optics at their shattered and crushed remains.

"You... you stwupid, big Fwagger!," the red mech screamed, turning his attention back to the Decepticon. The rest of his words were silenced as he saw Brawl was no longer paying him any attention; staring mutely down at the shredded pieces of his picture he held in each servo.

It had been a really nice picture... before the large dummy had stolen his crayons, Scattershot noted.

"O-oh... y-your pwicture..."

Light flashed angrily across the tank's visor. Throwing his tattered drawing to the wind, Brawl roared out hoarsely, kicking Scattershot straight in the chestplates and sending the younger sparkling tumbling back along the playground. Intakes rattling through his pain, the space cruiser forced himself to sit up, seeing through his tears that Brawl had disappeared.

* * *

"And he kicked you? He honest to Primus KICKED YOU?" Ratchet growled viciously as he stared little Scattershot down, before he punched the medical berth. "Hurry up and get up here!," the medic snapped, "Before I decide to add helm trauma to your list of injuries!"

Whimpering a little, the red mech did as his grandma asked, using the stool already set by the medical berth and clambering up onto the berth. Grumbling to himself, Ratchet turned to the cupboards, shuffling through them for supplies. "Honestly, just what is your sire teaching you! Getting into fights with other sparklings over crayons... Couldn't you pick a better reason for trying to beat the slag out of each other!"

The ambulance turned around, seeing the kindergartner staring at the floor contritely, tears glittering in the corner of his optics. Sighing, Ratchet reigned in some of his temper, approaching the sparkling. "Come on boom-boom," he cooed gently, "Let me take a look at your boo-boos." Sniffling, Scattershot showed the old Autobot all the places he had gotten hurt at, saving his banged up chestplates for last.

"Well...," the CMO sighed again. "I suppose it could have been worse. I can ding this out no problem, but you're gonna still be a little sore for an orn or two, Scattershot. Really... crayons..."

Shaking his helm, Ratchet got started on repairing the sparkling. For a little while it was silent; the medic preoccupied fixing little wounds on an equally small mech, while Scattershot merely sniffed every few kliks. Finally... "Why didn't you just share your crayons with him?"

The space cruiser lifted his helm at the question, staring aghast at his grandma. The medic bristled at the look. "Oh, come off it! Sharing isn't such an outrageous suggestion! Honestly... sometimes I wonder if you spending so much time with Grimlock is a really a good idea... whether or not he's your sire..."

Scattershot only frowned.

"Oh! Is that the way it's going to be then!," Ratchet snarled. "Very well- this is what we're going to do then! I'm going to give you a brand new pack of crayons-" The sparkling perked up at that, his visor flashing gleefully. "And you're going to give them to Brawl and tell him you're sorry for fighting. Got it?"

The kindergartner immediately deflated.

"GOT IT?," the CMO growled lowly.

Scattershot pouted more, but nodded his helm slowly anyways.

"Good!," Ratchet beamed, finishing up the last of his repairs. "There you go, almost good as new." The ambulance turned to open a drawer, withdrawing a pack of crayons. "And there you go," he added flatly, putting the bundle into the sparkling's servos, "Now go see Brawl and apologize just like I told you, or you won't be getting any new crayons either!"

"O-okay grandma...," the red Autobot grumbled, climbing down from the medical berth and padding to the door. Ratchet watched him go, shaking his helm and venting up into the air.

"Children," he grumbled, before returning to his other duties.

* * *

As much as Scattershot didn't want to apologize to Brawl, he knew that if he didn't, Ratchet would find out and he'd keep good and true to his promise on never getting the sparkling more crayons. His grandma was tough that way. Pouting up a storm, the space cruiser wandered the playground once the school bell rang, searching for the tank. He wasn't too surprised then when he found the Decepticon sitting in the daycare area, kicking at the little jungle gym.

"U-um...," Scattershot called, opening the gate and walking into the fenced playground, "B-brawl?"

The older sparkling stopped his kicking, glaring at the Autobot over his shoulder plating. "What do you want fragger? You came back for another beating, huh!"

"No, I-"

"THEN SCRAM SLAG-EATER!"

Scowling, Scattershot rushed forwards. At his approach, Brawl turned away from the jungle gym, shoulders hunching around his helm as he faced the sparkling who skidded to a stop before him. "I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR FACE IN, YOU LIT-"

"HERE!," the kindergartner shouted, thrusting his gift forwards and bowing his helm to hide his embarrassment.

The tank paused, both fists raised, staring at the gift dumbfounded. When nothing happened after a few astroseconds, Scattershot slowly lifted his helm again, staring up at the older sparkling shyly. "T-they're um... yours! S-so, uh, HERE!," the Autobot repeated, pushing the box of crayons against Brawl's chestplates.

Brawl reached down mutely to take the box.

"A-and, umm...," Scattershot shuffled in place nervously, his cheekplates starting to darken the longer it took him to apologize. Slag, this was so embarrassing! "I-i... I'm sworry too. F-for your p-pwicture getting ruined... I-it looked very pwetty..."

Now the older sparkling looked utterly dazed.

Remembering what grandma usually did every time he and grandpa made up after a fight, the red mech pushed onto the tips of his pedes, planting a big, smacking kiss right on the Decepticon's mouthguard. Now it was Scattershot's turn to be surprised as magenta started to glow on Brawl's cheekplates.

"You...y-you...," the brown mech began to stutter.

"Brawl and the Autobot in the back of a truck; getting ready to F-U-C- ow!"

Startled, the two sparklings whirled toward the fence where two other Decepticons were, the grey one nursing the back of his helm from the slap his bored-looking companion had given him. "That wasn't very nice, Blasty," the helicopter cooed, "I was only singing a song for our two love-birds here."

"Please, spare us your disgusting view of music, Vortex," Blast Off sighed back. "C'mon, Brawl. Onslaught is ready to go home now."

"Oh, uh...," the tank mumbled, torn.

"Yeah, c'mon," Vortex cackled. "You can see your mechfriend tomorrow."

"HE'S NOT MY MECHFRIEND!," Brawl roared, charging the fence. His brother merely laughed, dancing away, belting out more horrible songs at the top of his lungs.

"Onslaught and Skydive went up a hill to smoke some marijuana. Ons got high, and dropped his fly and asked Skydive 'do you wanna'..."

"Say goodbye to your friend," Blast Off said to his younger brother, ignoring the helicopter behind them. "We'll be waiting at the front of the school." Turning around, the shuttle started to walk away, sighing as he headed over for the crazy sparkling still singing.

"Frag, frag, frag a duck! Screw a kangaroo! Sixty-nine a porcupine! Get horny at the z-ack!"

Slowly, Brawl turned to the stunned sparkling, anxiously padding his fingers together. "S-so umm...," the Decepticon murmured, oddly uncertain of what to say or do. "M-maybe I'll...uh... see you tomorrow?"

Coming out of his daze, Scattershot looked up at the tank, feeling shy all over again. "O...okay," he smiled, his fuel tanks flip-flopping all over the place. "A-and... maybe we c-could colour together? I've g-got some really neat colouring books!"

The older mech's visor flashed at the suggestion. "Y-yeah! That'd be fun!," Brawl beamed.

Scattershot giggled, nodding his helm rapidly in agreement.

"BRAWL!," a voice shouted across the playground.

"Well, I guess I gotta go now...," the brown mech said, glancing over a shoulder plating quickly. He turned his face back to the space cruiser again. "B-bye."

"Bye bye!," Scattershot returned, waving as Brawl jogged from the daycare area, yelling out to his brothers waiting at the other end of the playground. Anticipating recess the next day with his new friend, the Autobot skipped back inside the building; ready to find his grandma and to head on home for the rest of the day.

* * *

**C.M.D: Children~ They make friends _and_ enemies so fast. ^ ^  
Be kind; give me your mind~ REVIEW, please?**


End file.
